


found.

by seekrest



Series: febuwhump 2020. [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Peter Parker Deserves the Best, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, and how do I end it? Sappy and filled with love because of who I am as a person, and that’s that on that, the end of febuwhump is finally here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “I don’t know if I can do this, Peter.”Peter just laughs, ruffling through her hair - Morgan making a face as she swats his hand away.“You got this, kid. Come on, it’ll be just like it always is. You’ve taken care of Ben before.” Peter says encouragingly as he puts his coat on.“This is different, Pete. You’re actually going to be leaving us alone for one and two,” Morgan glances over to Ben, Peter following her line of sight, smirking as Ben tries to stuff one of his toy blocks into his mouth, “I’m kind of terrified of babies.”“Good. They can smell fear.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump 2020. [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581
Comments: 34
Kudos: 188





	found.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Peter.”

Peter just laughs, ruffling through her hair - Morgan making a face as she swats his hand away.

“You got this, kid. Come on, it’ll be just like it always is. You’ve taken care of Ben before.” Peter says encouragingly as he puts his coat on.

Peter catches the eye roll she gives as she sighs. “This is different, Pete. You’re actually going to be leaving us alone for one and two,” Morgan glances over to Ben, Peter following her line of sight, smirking as Ben tries to stuff one of his toy blocks into his mouth, “I’m kind of terrified of babies.”

The look on her face reminds him so much of himself when he had first met watched Morgan by himself, remembering when Tony had told him that everything would be okay. 

“Good. They can smell fear.” Michelle jokes, sidling up to Peter as he laughs and Morgan sighs.

“MJ that’s not funny.” She says, only for Michelle to grin. 

“Not kidding.” Before Morgan can make another face, Peter grabs the keys out of the bowl they have - Michelle smiling at her once before playfully punching her in the shoulder. “You’ll be fine, Mo. Don’t worry about it. If Peter can stay home with him all day and survive, so can you.”

“Hey.” Peter says as he frowns, even if he’s glad the joke made some of the tension roll off of Morgan’s shoulders as she laughs.

“True. Can’t be _that_ hard if both Pete and my dad could do it.”

“I’m gonna ignore that,” Peter says, pointing a finger towards Morgan playfully as she grins, “cause MJ and I need some alone time.” 

His words have the intended effect, Morgan making a disgusted face as she wrinkled her nose.

“Isn’t alone time what got you Ben in the first place?”

Ben seems to realize he’s being talked about, crawling over to Morgan as he reaches up for her, Morgan’s face transforming into the gentle smile only ever reserved for Ben as she picks him up.

“See, you’re a natural, Mo.” Peter says, Morgan playfully rolling her eyes as she bounces Ben.

“I _guess_. Fine, okay, leave. Leave me alone here with this little monster.” Morgan says, her voice changing into the kind of baby talk that Michelle hates and yet only seemed to tease Peter about.

Michelle kisses Ben on forehead before giving Morgan a quick hug, Peter doing the same as he whispered in Morgan’s ear, “You need anything just call okay?”

Morgan doesn’t answer, just giving him an extra squeeze - Peter winking at her as Michelle opens the door.

“We’ll be back around 11.” He says, Morgan moving Ben’s little hand to wave goodbye. “We’ll text you when we’re on our way home.”

“Bye Pete,” Morgan says as Ben babbles incoherently to them, making Peter laugh before he smiles at the two of them - closing the door behind him.

  
  


* * *

They’re halfway through dinner when Peter gets the first text from May, frowning as he takes his phone out of his pocket. 

**May** : Are you okay?

Peter makes a face before the phone rings with Tony’s name flashing across the screen, Michelle nodding her head to him.

“Is everything okay?” She asks, Peter’s heart leaping up into his stomach.

May was out of town on an anniversary trip with Happy, Tony probably enjoying a quiet evening home with Pepper.

If the two of them were reaching out to him - his first thought was that something was wrong. 

And since Michelle was right in front of him, there’s only two other people it could be about.

He shakes his head as a response to Michelle before answering, “Tony?”

“Hey kid, you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter says with some uncertainty, Michelle’s eyebrows furrowing as he continues, “everything okay with you? What’s going on?”

“I was hoping you could tell me, kid.” Tony says the phone, Peter making a face. “Got a weird text from May and a frantic call from Morgan. She’s on the phone with Pepper now, just wanted to check in since I knew she was watching Ben.”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat, Michelle’s phone going off now - watching as she mouthed the word ‘May’ as she answered and he said, “Yeah she is. Is everything okay?”

Peter can hear Pepper say something over the phone, hearing the laughter on the other line - his eyes still on Michelle who had a smile on her own face, laughing at something with May as he says, “I think so. I just got a text from May that—“

Tony’s sigh caught him off guard, only for Tony to begin to laugh too as Michelle hung up the phone - looking as if she was ten seconds away from laughing too.

“What’s going on?”

“What’s going _on_ ,” Tony begins, hearing the slight tinge of humor in his voice, “is that your son is a menace.”

“Come again?” Peter asks, Michelle stabbing some ziti on her plate, shaking her head as if she knew what Tony was about to tell him.

“Apparently he started screaming his head off the minute you guys left. Morgan’s been trying to find that little stuffed mjolnir, you know the one?”

“Yeah,” Peter nods, the dots starting to connect, “that always calms him down.”

“Why your son doesn’t like the stuffed Iron Man I got him is a scam but I digress,” Tony jokes, Peter’s heartbeat starting to slow back to normal as he says, “Seems like Mo’s been trying to call everyone _but_ you two to find it cause she didn’t want to mess up date night.”

Peter rolls his eyes, Michelle smiling back at him when she realizes he knows what’s happened.

“But everything’s okay now?” Peter asks, hearing Tony’s laughter on the other end.

“Yeah, she found it underneath the recliner. Made us promise not tell you though so…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter grins, shaking his head, “she’d never forgive you.”

“Nothing like a little grudge against your parents to help you sleep at night.” Tony jokes, Peter smiling again.

“We still on for this weekend?” 

“Yeah kid,” Tony says, hearing Pepper say something in the background. “Just be sure to bring that damn mjolnir or we’re in for trouble.”

Peter laughs again. “Sure thing Tony. Love you.”

“Love you too, kid. See you then.”

Peter hangs up the phone as he shakes his head, putting his phone up as Michelle laughs.

“I can’t believe Morgan didn’t just call us.”

“Have you _met_ her, Pete?” Michelle says, Peter reaching a hand out across the table that she freely takes, “you know she just wants to make you proud.”

“She has to know I wouldn’t have her watch Ben if we didn’t think she could right?” Peter asks, Michelle tilting her head.

“Did _you_ always pick up on those things when you were fifteen?”

Peter grimaces as Michelle squeezes his hand as she says, “She’ll be okay.”

Peter smiles, squeezing her hand back.

“I know.”

* * *

With no other calls and the promise of not throwing either May or Tony under the bus for spilling the beans, they catch a late movie after dinner, taking their time walking through the city. 

Peter didn’t miss much about his high school days, but he did miss how relatively carefree his time with Michelle had been.

He wouldn’t trade his life now for anything - glad that he had some kind of balance in his life that he couldn’t have imagined possible when he was a teenager.

But he did miss the days of just walking hand in hand with Michelle, giggling like they used to when they were young kids in love.

Michelle sneaks one last kiss before they open the door to their apartment, both stopping in mild surprise.

The apartment’s spotless, more clean than Peter can ever remember it being - something that doesn’t make sense considering Morgan had apparently torn it apart looking for Ben’s stuffed toy.

Peter passes a curious look to Michelle before quietly stepping in. He can hear her lock the door behind him as he makes his way to Ben’s room.

That’s where he finds her, Morgan passed out on the recliner in Ben’s room as his son looks up at him, smiling as Peter walks in.

“Hey Benny boy, heard you gave Mo hell tonight.” He whispers as Ben just babbles, Peter shushing him as he picks him up out of his crib.

“Did she stress clean or something?” Michelle whispers, walking up behind Peter. 

Ben lunges for Michelle, Peter handing him over as he shrugs.

He goes for the blanket that was thrown over Ben’s crib, gently covering Morgan as she softly snores.

“We can ask her about it later. Come on, I’ll text Tony and tell him Morgan’s sleeping over.”

Michelle smiles, busying herself with Ben as they start to walk out of the room.

Peter stops before he exits, turning the light off as he glances to Morgan.

She looked exhausted, her hair a mess and her arm extended towards the floor, sprawled out in a way that Peter knows has to be uncomfortable.

But for as much as he wants to tell her that everything was okay, Peter figures it can wait for another time - seeing the stuffed mjolnir that had given her so much trouble lying on the floor next to her - inches away from her hand.

Morgan had survived the night just fine and so had Ben, hearing Michelle whisper to him in the other room. 

He’d talk to her later about her fears, reminding himself to call back May later tonight and looking forward to their weekend trip up to the cabin with Tony. 

Peter feels a surge of love in his heart for his family, thinking that of all the things that could’ve gone wrong tonight, the usual brand of chaos that usually followed him - a missing stuffed toy was the least of their problems.

He was glad that for now, that was the only problem his life really had - knowing that the kind of peace he felt wasn’t always meant to last.

But that was something he didn’t have to dwell on now, smiling as he turned the light off. 

“Night, Mo. Sweet dreams.” Peter whispered, gently closing the door behind as he walked towards the sound of his son’s laughter in the other room. 

**Author's Note:**

> ITS FINISHED!!!!!!!
> 
> Tackling febuwhump was a JOURNEY!!!! One I wouldn’t have been able to do without so much support and encouragement.
> 
> Special shoutout to hailingstars and blondsak for their daily hype! Writing a story a day is a MARATHON but it’s made better when you have cheerleaders!! 
> 
> And a special thank you to YOU, especially to those who have followed along with me all month long. If you haven’t already, I’d be over the moon to hear what you thought. Half the journey of sharing work is getting to hear what people thought and reading you guys comments every day made my heart soar.
> 
> Thanks for the love my dudes!!!!!!!


End file.
